My December
by starjadesssbabe
Summary: Love is a marvellous thing to many people… But you are a kindred soul, Draco. Love is a weakness , nothing more than an abstract concept for weakminded fools looking for a reason to live. One shot. Song fic. LINKIN PARK MY DECEMBER. AU.


_My December _

"Draco" He said, He who I looked up to, He whose ideals I agree with, "It is now time to complete the most important part of the plan." **I listened knowing what it was even before He said it. I expected it, dreaded it but accepted it as my duty to what I pledged.**

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year_

"The dark side is winning. We will soon reign. But Harry Potter and the old fool Dumbledore are still rebelling with their pitiful forces. To reign we need to defeat them as you know, my boy".

**Yes, I knew. I also knew what had to be done, what had to be sacrificed._Murdered_**.

_This is my December  
This is all so clear_

"We have to break them emotionally. Psychologically. What better way to do it then kill their love, their hope?"

**What indeed?**

"Potter, as you know is married to that vile mudblood , Granger."

**I was aware of it. Painfully aware.**

"Love is a marvellous thing to many people… But you are a kindred soul, Draco. Love is a weakness , nothing more than an abstract concept for weak-minded fools looking for a reason to live. But it is a useful thing really. I have tried many times to kill Potter but you know he is better protected than most. "

"Yes, my Lord. I do"

" Hermione Granger is his weakness. I have thought about this quite deeply, Draco and have concluded that she must be eliminated in such a way that he must be left broken.. It must be done cleverly so that he blames himself as he is so often prone to do… He must be manipulated in such a way that he finds himself the cause of her death..."

"Don't just kill her , torture her till she is broken and then kill her. Break him. Torture him mentally through her"

"Yes, my Lord"

_This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

I knew this day would come since the day I pledged myself to him. Why I did pledge myself to him you ask? Because I wanted to. Yes. I did. I was completely loyal to him even though I had fallen for Hermione Granger, the mudblood. It seems ridiculous doesn't it? The _mudblood_of all people… It was madness and hormones at first I know now… Being Head Boy opened doors for me to learn more about people and she was a wonderful person. _Was_... I already think of her in the past tense…

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed_

I know what we had was fated to be doomed from the beginning… She was a dirty mudblood and how much ever I cared for her I could never quite stop thinking of her as the muggleborn she was. She knew that I think. She must have , the wince I gave once in a while looking at her must have revealed it…

_  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you_

Surely you understand that I had to break it off? It was impossible, that relationship! How could it work? She was a _mudblood._

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

What we felt for each other was illogical. It was foolish, dangerous. It felt wonderful to give into that desire though. It feels like a whirlwind that whips and storms into your life and leaves it devastated. That's what that short period did to my life.

_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees_

We said our goodbyes after graduation. We both knew it would never work out. How could it? She was a _mudblood_.

_This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

Which brings me back to the present. I have to kill her. It was His order. However much I hate Him I will never break a vow I made. I will follow Him to my death, whether I like it or not is not essential. I'm sorry, Hermione.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

I killed Hermione. I created a grand plan to bait her by manipulating Potter. I looked into her eyes and tortured and murdered her. I heard her scream. I heard her cry so much in her agony she lost her voice. Did I feel guilty? No. She was a mudblood . Mudboods should not be allowed to live. Mudbloods are scum. Aren't they? They are. _They must be_... Do I feel unhappy? Yes. Do I feel broken? Oh Yes. I did what I had to do.The Dark Lord and I are kindred souls it seems. He will never love and I… I will never love too. I did my duty to my Master and will continue to do so till my death. But I will never be happy... Happiness is an abstract concept entwined with love after all…

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_


End file.
